


Screwing it up

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CLex fest 8th Wave last line challenge. First Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing it up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clex Fest 8th Wave Last Line Challenge. Set in Clark's senior year when he is 18. I guess this is AU as I have pretty much ignored canon from about half way through Season 2. They haven't actually bothered to show more than that in Australia yet. So in my little world, when Helen left Lex, she didn't come back, therefore no island and no insanity. Huge thanks to Diminuendo and Lemonbella for the eleventh hour betas and ongoing encouragement. Any further mistakes are mine. 

## Screwing it up

by Kitkat

[]()

* * *

Title: Screwing it up  
Author: Kitkat  
Author Email: kitkat3979@yahoo.com.au  
Category: AU, first time, romance  
Spoilers For: Minor for Season 2  
Rating: NC/17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: Clark and Lex try not to screw things up during a first date from hell. Feedback: Pretty Please 

* * *

Authors 

* * *

_Wednesday 17th May 4.19PM_

"I just really don't want to screw this up Chloe!" Clark moaned. "I don't even know if it's a good idea. So much could go wrong. Remember you told me that once the line of friendship is crossed you can never go back. This friendship is too important to me to lose." 

"I know that Clark, but I still think this is the right thing to do. I know you want it, you should just stop overanalysing everything and do what feels right." Chloe said encouragingly. 

"I guess so, I just don't know where to start. This is all so new to me, and I'm worried I`ll get it all wrong." 

"Don't worry Clark, I know you're nervous. I told you I would help you through it, and I will. Now get your shirt off and we can get started." 

"Chloe!" Clark squeaked, as he turned bright red, and looked at her shyly. 

"Come on farmboy, it's nothing I haven't seen before and nothing I won't see again. Strip already." Chloe was anxiously anticipating seeing more of Clark's luscious skin exposed. She had seen him wearing much less than a shirt several times before, but couldn't help some mental drooling at the thought of seeing it all again. She tried to remind herself that she was just doing a favour for a friend and that there wasn't anything more to it. Chloe just couldn't say no to Clark Kent. 

Clark pulled off his white tee-shirt, and Chloe's mental drooling threatened to become more literal. He just had such a beautiful body. Clark stood in front of her in his loft wearing only tight, faded jeans and Chloe allowed her eyes to linger over his bare torso. His bronzed body was well defined but lean, with strong arms and shoulders and a gorgeous stomach. Chloe couldn't control herself and let out a wolf whistle. 

"Wow Kent, the farm work really pays off doesn't it?" Chloe teased. 

"Yeah, whatever Chloe." Clark mumbled, blushing once again and refusing to meet her eyes. Chloe couldn't believe Clark's extreme lack of self confidence. He had the looks and body to be a model, but seemed to have internalized the opinions of all the people who had treated him like a geek. Chloe knew that the people of Smallville were profoundly stupid as a rule. 

"Clark, you're hot. Anyone who has eyes, and who isn't wearing their Smallville blinders can see that straight away. You are also the sweetest, most caring, and most annoying man I know. I am 99.9% sure that this will all work out according to plan." 

"Thanks Chloe... I think. I'm just still not sure this is such a great idea. Lex could have anyone he wanted. He has all these gorgeous women hanging all over him, and I don't even know what sort of men he has dated. He hasn't brought any of them back to Smallville. He isn't exactly out and proud here. I'm sure he doesn't have any interest in dating a hick farm kid, even if he is my best friend. Besides if he was interested in me, he would have done something about it. He's always telling me to just go after what I want." 

Chloe pulled herself together and stopped ogling Clark for long enough to reassure him that he had a good chance of success if he could only stop worrying for long enough to do something about his feelings. 

"Clark we already talked about this. I'm pretty sure Lex feels exactly the same way about you that you do about him, but you won't know for sure unless you ask him. Everything got so bad there between you and me a couple of years back, simply because we weren't open and honest with each other. I don't want you making the same mistake with Lex. Now stop worrying and try on the blue shirt first." 

* * *

_Monday 15th May 5.46PM_

Lex stood on the far side of the pool table, absently twirling his cue while he waited for Clark to take his shot. Clark tried hard to focus on the table, but the sight of Lex fondling his cue was making him lose concentration. He tried hard to keep his concentration on the game, promising himself that he would indulge his fantasies once he was alone, and not before. Clark took his shot, but the cue ball spun into the side cushion, then rebounded into the 8-ball causing it to drop into the corner pocket, losing Clark the game. Clark looked up, embarrassed at the terrible shot and worrying that somehow Lex would know that Clark's lascivious thoughts towards his best friend had caused it. Clark needn't have worried. Lex was paying no attention to the game. 

"Lex is everything alright? You have been distracted all afternoon. Has something happened?" 

Lex snapped back to attention, his blue eyes locking with Clark's for a moment before he appeared to make a decision. "Sorry Clark. Yes, there is something on my mind. I feel that I should tell you something before you hear it from other sources, but I am worried that it may have deleterious effects on our friendship." 

Clark was concerned, Lex's face was now devoid of emotion, but he seemed tense, almost brittle. Clark was sure that there was nothing that Lex could say that would cause him to end the friendship, but whatever Lex was worried about was clearly a big deal if it was upsetting him this much. 

"Lex, please tell me what's wrong. I'm sure everything will be fine, but I would rather hear whatever it is from you." 

"Alright then Clark. I received a phone call today from a reporter working on a story about me. It seems a former lover has decided to go to the tabloids regarding our previous association. I will be able to force the paper to print a retraction, as it sounds like the story is grossly exaggerated. However, the injunction my lawyers are working on may not stop the article before it is printed. I wanted to discuss it with you before you saw it, or someone else told you about it." 

"Lex we've talked about this before. I don't read anything the tabloids print about you. If everything they said was true then you'd have married five inappropriate women, instead of just one, and would be running a cult out of the basement. Besides, whenever I hear anything I am worried about, you know I always check with you." Clark's temper hadn't cooled down as he had gotten older, but he had learnt to control it better. He no longer blew up at Lex without hearing the facts first. 

"I know Clark, and I appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt, but I was actually involved with this person. They are just exaggerating the details, not making the whole thing up. I'm not proud of that time in my life, and I wanted to discuss it with you first. Your friendship is important to me, and I don't want to lose that." 

"Lex, I'm sure it can't be that bad. I know you have some stuff in your past that you're not proud of, but we have talked about a lot of that before. I really don't care what some woman has to say about your um... your sexual history." Clark was lying with that last part. He knew that Lex had been involved with many beautiful women, and he couldn't help but be jealous of each of them. He could only console himself with the fact that he probably knew Lex better than any of the women in his past. He just wished that he had knowledge of the more carnal variety as well. 

"That is the part I wanted to discuss with you Clark. The former lover in question isn't a woman, it's a man. I'm pretty sure the article will also mention that at the time we were both heavily involved in the club scene. He has heavily exaggerated the details of our association but the sensationalist press won't care about that." 

This news was deeply confusing for Clark. He had always found it easier to suppress his feelings for Lex by telling himself that Lex was straight. The knowledge that he would never stand a chance was painful, but also simplified the friendship. The sudden knowledge that Lex had been involved with at least one man forced him to suddenly re-evaluate his worldview, and also caused a deep stab of jealousy. Lex was watching him closely, looking concerned, but before he could speak again Clark interrupted. 

"But Lex, you aren't gay. You've been married for heaven's sake. You have all those women hanging around all the time at all those functions." Clark blurted out without thinking. 

"I'm sorry that we've never discussed this Clark, it never seemed relevant. However, you are right, I'm not gay, I'm actually bisexual. I haven't publicly dated men in the past due to the PR nightmare. That doesn't mean I wouldn't, it's just that I haven't dated any men in the past who have been worth it. Also, when I moved to Smallville I had enough problems with the locals without being ostracized for my sexuality as well. I really hope this doesn't affect our friendship." 

Clark could tell that Lex sincerely meant this, and was nervous about his reaction. However Clark was confused, and knew he would need time alone to figure things out. Despite this, Clark picked up the distressed tone in Lex's usually calm voice and moved at once to reassure him. "Lex, as far as I'm concerned we'll always be friends. I've said it before, and I mean it. Your past isn't important to me. What you've done and been through has made you who you are, and who you are is my best friend. I don't care what some guy from your past says about you, I know you." 

"That means a lot to me Clark. I'm sure you may want to discuss this further later, and we can do that, but it is almost six o'clock and you need to get home. If the story is published, then please remember that it's not all true, and come to me if you have any concerns." Lex appeared relieved by Clark's reassurances, but seemed to know that Clark needed time to think things through. Clark hoped that Lex had no idea what he was actually thinking about. 

"Yeah, I really should get home before dinner or Mom will kill me. I meant what I said before though. I don't read the tabloids, and I don't care what some stranger says about you. I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Sure, thanks Clark." 

With that, Clark left, glad to have some time to think everything through, and get it straight in his head. 

* * *

_Wednesday 17th May 3.32PM_

"Hey Chloe." Clark said as he clumped into the Torch office and dropped heavily into a chair. 

"Hey Clark, what's up?" Chloe knew that Clark had been worried about something for several days, and hoped that he was finally going to tell her what was on his mind. 

"Can I talk to you? Strictly off the record. I need to talk to someone, but no one else can know about it." 

"Of course Clark, we've had this discussion before. I'm your friend before I'm a reporter not the other way around. Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm just really confused about something. I have... I have these feelings for someone. I've had them for a long time but I never thought anything would come of it. A couple of days ago I found out some information that makes me think that maybe something could happen, but I don't know for sure. I don't know whether to do anything about it, or just leave things as they are." 

Chloe processed the rambling speech quickly before asking the first thing that came to mind. "We aren't talking about Lana again are we Clark?" They had come to an agreement late in their sophomore year that Clark wouldn't moon over Lana in front of Chloe. It had caused them to become close friends once again as it had helped remove the rift that jealousy had driven between them. 

"No Chloe, this has nothing to do with Lana. I have been thinking a lot over the last six months, and my feelings for Lana were never what I thought they were." 

"What do you mean Clark? You have been in love with the girl for years. You spent the first two years of high school trailing around after her like a lovesick puppy." Chloe said, fighting to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

"I know. The thing I have been figuring out is, with Lana I always knew where I stood. She was this unattainable thing. I mean she was a cheerleader, and the quarterback's girlfriend. I didn't stand a chance with her. When we became friends I was glad, I still am don't get me wrong, but she stopped being so perfect. Do you know what I mean?" 

"Clark, no one is perfect, not even Lana. It isn't fair to expect anyone to be. If we aren't talking about Lana, then who are we talking about?" Chloe was getting confused. Clark mooned after Lana. That was the way it had always been, and Chloe knew that eventually they would work things out and that she would probably be a bridesmaid at the wedding. Now all of a sudden Clark was talking about having feelings for someone else. Chloe felt a surge of jealousy. Once again Clark was obsessing about someone who wasn't her. 

"I know no one's perfect Chloe. It's just that I realised that Lana was never perfect for me, like I always thought she was. The thing is I've been thinking about this for so long. I just need to tell someone, but it's so hard." Clark trailed off, looking nervous and confused. 

Chloe felt guilty for thinking of her own feelings when Clark so obviously needed a friend. She was also excited that Clark had come to her to talk about something that no one else knew. 

"I'm sorry Clark, you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be your friend." 

"Chloe, I'm gay." Clark looked at her worriedly, but still seemed to be relieved to have finally said it aloud. 

"You're gay? But..." Chloe trailed off at a loss for words for once. 

"Chloe, are you okay with this? Please talk to me." Clark pleaded. 

"Sorry Clark. You're my best friend and I love you no matter what. Of course I'm okay with it. I'm just processing. How long have you known?" 

"Thanks Chloe. I've known for a long time, but I really only admitted it to myself about six months ago. You're the first person I've told. The thing is, this person who I have feelings for, I always thought he was straight. The other day he told me that he had dated men in the past. Now I don't know if I should let him know how I feel or just go on as if nothing is different. It was almost easier when I thought that it could never happen." 

Chloe contemplated what Clark had just told her. He was gay. That meant there was nothing wrong with her, it was just that Clark didn't like women. Chloe decided that this was a good thing, and then started wondering who Clark's mystery man was. It didn't take her long to figure out. The only person Clark had ever talked about more than Lana was Lex. They spent a lot of time together, and Clark was always going on about what they had done, the movies they had seen, and how great Lex was. Chloe had never thought about them being more than friends as she had always assumed Clark was straight (she had never assumed the same of Lex). However, now she had the extra piece of the puzzle it was obvious. What she didn't know was how Clark had possibly missed the fact that Lex Luthor was crazy about him. 

"Clark, just for the sake of argument, how about we call this mystery man Lex." 

Clark's face flushed with colour, and he started to interrupt but Chloe kept talking. 

"It's fine Clark, I'm not going to tell anyone. Now that you have told me it's just obvious that Lex is the only person it can be. Besides, I don't blame you, Lex is hot." 

Clark laughed, and blushed again. "Yeah he is isn't he? He's also my closest friend. I really don't want to screw up that friendship, but I also want to know if he has ever thought of me in the same way." 

"Trust me Clark, he definitely has. You can tell by the way he looks at you like something edible, and by the fact that you are the only person he lets get close to him. His face lights up when you enter the room." 

"I don't think so Chloe, Lex looks at everything like that. He even looks at pool cues and water bottles that way. I don't think it has anything to do with me at all." 

Chloe snorted loudly in laughter, and then continued. "Clark, it has everything to do with you. When you aren't around Lex is this super-smooth business man. When you're there it's like he thaws, he goes from icy to hot in about two seconds. The only reason you think he is like that all the time is that whenever you are around he is. It's no surprise to me that Lex is bi, he's wanted you for years" 

"Why are you telling me all of this now? Why didn't you say anything before? Besides, if Lex really wanted me he would have said something long before now. He always tells me to go after what I want, and he does the same thing. Lex could have anyone he wants, male or female, what would he want with me?" 

"Have you ever given Lex any indication that you are interested in anything more than friendship with him?" Chloe waited for Clark to shake his head before continuing. "Have you ever told him you were gay?" 

Clark repeated the gesture. 

"Then have you thought that maybe Lex is terrified of doing anything that might endanger your friendship?" 

"No Chloe, Lex isn't scared of anything. He's the strongest person I know." 

"I'm going to be brutally honest here Clark. You have this habit of idealizing people, but when they turn out to be regular, fallible human beings you get so disappointed. Then the person feels like they have let you down, just by being themselves. It's impossible to live up to Clark Kent's standards, and Lex can't do it either. You`re right, he is very strong, and he hides his fear exceptionally well, but I'm sure he still feels it. If you want to pursue anything with Lex you need to accept that, and not expect him to take all the risk." 

Clark looked taken aback momentarily, but seemed to understand Chloe's point. "I know all that really. It's just that I don't want to ruin everything. Maybe I should just tell him that I'm gay, and see if he does anything." 

"I don't know Clark, what did you do when he told you he was bi? Have you seen him since?" 

"Um, I kind of said that we were still friends, and then I had to go home. It was really confusing. I'm going around there after dinner tonight to take his produce order and hang out." 

"So right now Lex probably thinks you are freaking out. You are the only close friend that Lex has in Smallville. He probably won't do anything to risk that, even if you do come out to him. You have a few close friends, so you have more of a security blanket. If you took the risk and it didn't work out there are people to help you through it while you got the friendship back on track. If Lex takes the risk he is stepping out on his own. I think if you want anything more to happen here you need to be the one to make the move." 

"Thanks Chloe. I guess I see where you're coming from. But did you notice that we are talking about me here, I can't just make a move on my best friend. I have no idea what to do." 

"Easy, ask him on a date." 

"A date? You think I should ask Lex Luthor on a date?" 

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" 

"He said he doesn't date men publicly, that it's too much hassle. Besides, what would we do on a date? He can afford to do anything he wants, I don't think a movie at The Talon is going to be very interesting for him. He owns the place for God's sake." 

"It doesn't have to be public. Everyone in Smallville knows you are friends. They don't have to know that it's a date. Besides, the purpose of dating is to spend time together. I really don't think Lex would care if it's an old horror movie, or a symphony orchestra. He's just Lex, your friend. He doesn't suddenly become someone different because you are asking him out. If he agrees it will be to spend time with you. Of course if you don't like that option you could just go over there and jump him." 

Clark blushed at that, and appeared to have trouble standing up straight. 

Chloe noticed the effect her last comment had caused, and she chuckled evilly at Clark's discomfort. 

Clark got up to leave, and Chloe grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. 

"To go ask Lex on a date" Clark replied. 

"Not dressed like that you aren't. Besides what are you going to say?" 

"I don't know." Clark groaned. "And what's wrong with what I am wearing?" 

"Nothing at all flannel boy. I'll help you with what you want to say on two conditions." 

"What are they?" Clark asked, waiting to be asked for an exclusive. 

"First, you let me get you ready to go out - clothes, hair, everything, and second that you give me the details when you get back." 

"Chloe! I'm not giving you details!" 

"Not those details. Get your mind out of the gutter. I don't need to know what you boys get up to after the date... Although on second thoughts that could be kind of hot." 

"Now who has their mind in the gutter. Come on then, come over to my place and we can talk about what I'm going to say. You can even help me decide what to wear this afternoon." 

* * *

_Wednesday 17th May 6.53PM_

Lex sat as his desk in the library trying not to fidget while waiting for Clark. He hadn't seen or spoken to Clark since the discussion about his sexuality, and was now wishing he had never brought the topic up. His lawyers had managed to get an injunction and stop the story, and the former lover had signed a non-disclosure agreement for a small settlement. Therefore, he had potentially ruined the best relationship he had ever had for no reason. Clark had reassured him that everything was fine between them, but Lex knew that Clark would want to discuss things further, and Lex really didn't want to explain. He had known it was ridiculous when he had fallen for the 16 year old farm boy, but even after two years his feelings were the same, if not stronger. He knew that Clark may be accepting of his sexuality eventually, but not so accepting of the fact that those feelings were directed towards him. 

When Clark walked in to the library Lex had to pick his jaw back up from the desk. Clark looked damned good. He was wearing tight jeans and a tight black sleeveless tee that showed off his muscular arms. He also had some styling product through his hair, and had rumpled up his curls so they were messy and tousled. Lex quickly regained his composure, and stood to greet his friend, leaning back onto the edge of his desk. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't need to talk about his sexuality and dating history while Clark stood in front of him looking like a wet dream. 

"Clark, I was beginning to wonder if you were still coming over tonight." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late Lex. Chloe was helping me with something and it took longer than I expected. How are you anyway?" Clark gushed quickly, blushing and refusing to look Lex in the eye. Lex knew he was probably embarrassed about their last conversation, and decided to get the inevitable discussion over with. 

"I'm very well, thank you. The tabloid article we discussed on Monday won't be going to print. My lawyers succeeded with the injunction." 

"That's great Lex. About that... There was something... I mean I was wondering...Would you..." 

Lex took pity on the stammering teen and asked him gently. "Is there something you would like to know about the article, or about my past? You know you can ask me anything you want to." 

Clark seemed to gather himself together, and straightened up, looking Lex in the eye, but still looking shy and nervous. 

"Actually Lex, it's not really about the article, but it kind of is. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie on Saturday." 

Lex wasn't sure about the sudden segue from a potentially libellous tabloid article to going to see a movie with his best friend. He decided to go along with the conversation and see if he could figure it out. "Sure Clark, a movie would be great." 

Clark blushed even further, and smiled shyly. "Wow Lex, thanks. That would be great. I mean...Yeah... Um..." 

Lex was still confused. They had been to the movie theatre at The Talon several times, so he wasn't sure why Clark was making such a big deal about it. He hoped that Clark wasn't worried about sitting in a dark room with him. "It's not a problem Clark. Why are you so nervous about a movie? We have been plenty of times before. Your honour is safe with me. Despite what I told you on Monday we are still friends, nothing has to change." 

"Oh, okay then Lex. I really should go. Um, I'll see you Saturday then." 

Lex became even more worried when Clark suddenly went from looking shyly happy to looking deeply disappointed. 

"Clark, don't go yet please. What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?" 

"Well Lex, I kind of hoped things could change. I didn't just want to see a movie with you on Saturday night. I wanted to go on a date with you. I mean, if you wanted to that is." Clark managed to blurt out, and then watched Lex's face closely. 

"A date, Clark?" Lex asked calmly, the calm belied by the pounding of his heart, and the conflicting hope and pain that he felt tearing through him. Lex had wanted this for so long, it didn't feel real. 

"Yeah, but if you don't want to then that's fine. I'm sorry. Just please forget I said anything. Damn it, I knew I'd screw this up." 

"You haven't screwed anything up Clark. I just have to admit I am surprised. You're straight. I think that my confession earlier in the week has just confused you. As I said before, nothing has to change." Lex tried to rationalize why it could never happen. He couldn't just date Clark as some sort of teenage experiment. There was too much emotionally invested in their friendship. Lex knew that if he had Clark once, he wouldn't be able to force himself to let go. 

"Um Lex, the straight thing... Not so much. I've known that I'm gay for at least six months, I just hadn't told anyone until today." 

Lex couldn't process this new information. It turned his world view on its head. He was in love with his straight best friend who mooned over the girl next door. That was the way the world had worked for three years now. 

"God Clark, I had no idea. Am I the first person that you have told?" Clark looked away again. 

"Um, no actually. I kind of told Chloe this afternoon after school." 

"I see, and would this be the thing she was helping you with." Lex said coolly. He felt betrayed almost that Clark hadn't come to him first. 

"Yeah, but don't worry, she won't tell anyone. I know you don't date men publicly, and you don't want people in Smallville to know. I'm sorry Lex, but I needed someone to talk to." 

"I'm not worried about that Clark, but I am hurt that you couldn't discuss this with me first." Lex peered at Clark from between narrowed eyelids. 

Clark seemed to lose his temper at that. "Sorry Lex. But it's hard telling the person that you've had a huge crush on for ages that you like them. I couldn't say anything before because I thought you were straight. Just because you suddenly tell me different doesn't make it any easier. I really think I should go now. Sorry I bothered you." Clark snapped, looking angry and humiliated. He turned and started for the door, and Lex made himself snap out of the daze and the hurt to stop him. 

"Clark please, wait. I'm sorry. Can we talk about this please?" Lex's tone surprised him. He sounded strained, not calm. It seemed to have the desired effect in causing Clark to stop in his tracks and slowly turn around. 

"It's alright Lex, I'll stay." He said resignedly. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry about that. This is just a shock to me. While I'm flattered, I don't think it would be a good idea if we dated." Lex said calmly once again, amazed that he could sound so controlled whilst lying through his teeth. 

Clark appeared to deflate once again at his words, then straightened up, and looked Lex in the eye. "Why not Lex? Is it because you don't want to date me, or because you are worried about where it may lead?" 

Lex was dismayed by the accuracy of Clark's deductions, and rather than deny them outright, he decided to deflect him by being as honest as possible. 

"Clark you are my best friend. In fact you are my only true friend. I won't risk that for anything. I need your friendship, and taking our relationship further would put it in jeopardy. I'm not prepared to do that for the sake of a movie." 

Clark took several steps forward, entering Lex's personal space. Lex would have backed up, but he was already sitting on his desk, and moving would involve undignified side stepping. Besides, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Unfortunately, Lex's body was enjoying the proximity far too much for Lex to ask Clark to step back with any conviction. 

"The last thing I want is to screw up our friendship Lex. But I'm not just talking about a movie. I want more, and I have for a long time. I think you want more too, you are just scared to do anything about it." 

Lex was amazed at the tenderness and hunger in Clark's eyes. 

With that Clark bent down and brushed a soft kiss over Lex's mouth. His right hand came up to rest on Lex's jaw, and his left hand stroked down Lex's arm. At Lex's soft gasp, Clark kissed Lex again, more firmly this time, and was rewarded by a hand on the back of his head, twisting in his hair. 

Lex stood up, causing him to come into full body contact with Clark as he deepened the kiss, licking along Clark's full lips until they opened for his tongue. Clark wrapped both arms around Lex and held him closer. Lex brushed his tongue gently along Clark's, sliding it sensuously around Clark's mouth until he heard a moan from the back of Clark's throat. Pulling back slowly he broke the kiss, preventing himself from diving back in. He tried to take a step backwards, placing his hands on Clark's shoulders, but Clark's strong grip prevented him from moving 

"Clark, I don't want to screw this up either. I just don't think this is a good idea. I do want you, but I need your friendship more." Lex said solemnly, trying to ignore the fact that his erection was currently digging in to Clark's hip and Clark's own was pushing at his stomach. 

"I don't see why it has to be one or the other Lex. Why can't we have both? All I'm asking for is a date. We'll be friends no matter what. Now that I know what it feels like to touch you I don't know if I can stop myself from doing it again." 

Lex groaned, and moved one hand to the back of Clark's neck pulling him down for another kiss. Clark cooperated eagerly by gently stroking his tongue into Lex's mouth and growling when Lex sucked gently on it. He pulled back and licked the scar on Lex's top lip, sucking it into his mouth. Lex's hips jerked forward of their own accord, and Clark ground back against him. Lex was once again the one to break the kiss, this time with a smile on his face. 

"Okay Clark, you win. You know I'm not good at saying no to you. We can go out on a date if you are sure that is what you want." He was rewarded by a huge grin from his best friend. 

"Great Lex. I'll pick you up at 7:30." Clark beamed, moving in for another kiss. 

"Not so fast Clark. You can come around and pick me up if you want, but from here we take one of my cars. You can pick which one." Lex refused to be ferried around town in the Kents' truck. 

Clark nodded his acceptance of these terms and moved closer. 

"And no more kisses. Nice boys don't put out before the first date. Now get out of here before my resistance melts again." 

Clark pouted, but let Lex go. "If I must." He sighed melodramatically, before shooting Lex a big goofy grin. "See you Saturday." He said over his shoulder on the way out the door. 

"See you Saturday Clark." Lex replied quietly. He wondered if he had made the right decision, but knew deep down that he hadn't had much choice in the matter from the moment Clark had kissed him. Lex just hoped that he wouldn't regret it. 

* * *

_Saturday 20th May 7.42pm_

"Okay Kent, don't screw this up." Clark told himself, taking one last look in the hall mirror before going in to the room where Lex was waiting. Clark was already running late. One of the kids from the freshman class had been bitten by a meteor-mutated snake, and was running around trying to bite people. Clark had of course spent most of his afternoon trying to catch him and detain him so he could be treated. He should have known that this would happen. Whenever something good was happening in his life meteor-related weirdness always interrupted. So of course, a date with the best friend he'd been crushing on for ages had to be interrupted. It wasn't enough that the stupid rocks hurt him, they had to ruin his social life too. 

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Lex. There was this thing with this kid at school, then Chloe wouldn't let me go until she'd done my hair, and the shirt she wanted me to wear needed ironing, and Dad wouldn't let me have the truck so I had to get Chloe to drive me over." Clark let out his apology in one big breath as he was shown into the room where Lex was playing pool, waiting for him. 

"Not a problem Clark. You look great by the way, Chloe has good taste. Do you want to play a game before we go, or should we leave now?" 

Clark did look fantastic, Lex observed, despite his blush and frantic expression. He was dressed in jeans and black boots, but was wearing a fitted black button-up shirt with the top few buttons undone, and had a thin piece of black leather tied at his throat His hair was tousled and sexy, like he had just gotten out of bed, and wasn't that a good note to start the date with? Lex looked away and forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down. 

"Thanks Lex. You look good too. If we want to grab a coffee before the movie starts we should get going straight away." Clark was amazed at how good Lex did look. This was probably only the fifth time Clark had seen him in jeans, and the way they hugged his ass as he took a shot convinced Clark that they should leave now, or he might not be able to leave at all. Lex was also wearing a fitted dove grey tee shirt in a slinky material, and a soft black leather jacket was hung over the back of the sofa. Clark was also surprised that Lex was not concerned about his lateness. When Clark had dated Chloe or Lana they were insufferable if he was even five minutes late, let alone nearly quarter of an hour. Clark was very nervous about this date but at least it hadn't started off too badly. 

"Alright then Clark let's go." Lex said as he picked up his jacket and swung around. He started forward, obviously expecting Clark to be on his way out the door, but instead walked straight into him, and almost tripped until Clark caught him. 

Suddenly up close to Lex, with his hands on Lex's upper arms, Clark felt his mouth go dry. He wasn't sure whether to let him go or kiss him stupid and therefore Clark froze, doing nothing at all. 

Lex took pity on him, realizing how nervous he was, and tilted his head up, inviting the kiss. 

Clark took the opportunity and pressed his mouth gently to Lex's, kissing gently several times before opening his mouth to admit Lex's tongue. 

Lex's jacket dropped to the floor as he wrapped both of his arms around Clark with his hands on Clark's lower back. One of Clark's hands sat between his shoulder blades, pulling him closer, while the other one tentatively stroked the back of his neck and his head, as though he would be told not to touch at any moment. Deepening the kiss until their teeth were crashing and their lips bruising, Lex was gratified to realize that Clark was just as hard as he was. Lining up their hips, Lex dropped one hand to cradle Clark's ass, and pulled them together, erections rubbing through layers of denim. At that point Lex realized that if they didn't leave the mansion now, they wouldn't be going anywhere, and he pulled back from the kiss. He ignored Clark's frustrated whimper, despite how cute it was, and stepped back grinning. 

"Have you decided what car you want to take Clark?" Lex asked, pretending for the moment that he wasn't hard as a rock beneath his jeans. 

"Yeah, let's take the Aston Martin" Clark stammered, preventing himself from diving back into Lex's mouth. 

"That's fine. You're driving." Lex said as they left the room, pleased that this caused Clark to break out into another heart-melting smile. 

When they pulled up to The Talon, Clark was pleased to see that Chloe and Pete were nowhere to be seen. Chloe had promised to keep Pete entertained so that he wouldn't interrupt the big date. Clark was also glad that Chloe wasn't there, as her inquisitive nature would have her checking in every five minutes to see how things were going. Once Chloe had come to terms with Clark's sexuality she had gotten very excited over having a gay friend, and had threatened to make him go shopping with her. Suddenly as a gay man he was expected to have excellent taste and a love of shopping, despite years of evidence to the contrary. 

Lex opened the door for Clark then followed him inside. They headed for one of the back corner tables where they could have some privacy. A waitress came over and took their orders, and Lex had to laugh at Clark because he couldn't stop grinning at everyone. In fact, the waitress started hanging around a little too long and flirting with Clark. Lex started to get jealous and sent her on her way. Clark seemed to realize why, and laughed at Lex in return. The waitress returned with their cappuccinos, not lingering at all this time. 

"So Clark, what movie are we seeing?" Lex asked. 

"It's called `The House of Wax.' It's pretty cool. It's just an old horror film. I saw it years ago on late night TV. Have you seen it before?" 

"No I haven't, but if you say it's good then I'm sure I will enjoy it." 

"Yeah, I love horror movies. Mom never used to let me watch them because I would have nightmares, but I love them now that I am older." 

Lex was about to reply but was interrupted by Lana coming along and squeezing into Clark's side of the booth. The booth was only designed for two people, so to accomplish this she had to sit half on Clark's lap. Lex fought against the jealous feeling squeezing his chest. He had known this wouldn't last but he couldn't help wishing that he had more time with Clark before the fairy princess called him back to her side. 

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you? Thanks. I'm taking my break and I thought I would see what you were up to." 

Clark Was uncomfortable, especially when he recognized that Lex looked resigned and unhappy. He felt he needed to say something. He couldn't tell Lana they were on a date, so he improvised. "Sorry Lana, we are kind of in the middle of a private conversation here. Would you mind leaving us to it? Thanks." Clark said, gently but firmly. 

Lana looked hurt and confused, but she did get out of Clark's lap and stand up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought I could spend some time with my friends while I was on my break, but I will just go sit out the back. Have a nice night." Lana said with tears in her eyes, obviously designed to cause one or both of the boys to back down, and invite her back. 

For once though, Clark didn't jump through the hoops that she set for him. He simply smiled politely and turned back to Lex, who looked first incredulous, then smug as Lana turned and flounced away trailing the smell of strawberry lip gloss behind her. 

Lex couldn't believe it. For the first time since Clark had asked him out he started to realize that they may have a future together. He had agreed to the date only to make Clark happy, fully expecting that the second Lana called, Clark would go trailing after her like a well trained puppy once again. However, Lana had just been sitting in Clark's lap, all teeth and pink clothing, batting her eyelids and Clark had told her to leave. Clark had chosen Lex. 

"You didn't have to do that for me Clark. I'm sure I could have coped with sharing you for a few minutes before the movie starts." Lex lied, his victory making it easy to be gracious. 

"Yeah, but I didn't want to share you." Clark replied with a slow grin that made Lex's spine liquefy, and made him glad the table was hiding his crotch. 

Lex shifted his leg under the small table so it was pressed from ankle to knee with Clark's. He needed to touch him, to convey the way he felt but this was the best he could do in public. 

After finishing the coffee, which Clark insisted on paying for, Lex guided Clark into the theatre to find seats. As Lex owned the venue, they were inside before anyone else, and chose seats in the centre of the back row. 

"Hey Lex, do we get to make out during the movie?" Clark asked, laughing. 

"No, but we can while no one else is in here, and if you're good I'll let you hold my hand in the scary bits." 

"You mean I'll let you hold _my_ hand." 

"Luthors aren't scared of anything." Lex retorted with a grin. 

"Whatever you say Lex. The first one to jump during the movie has to buy the drinks afterwards." Clark said sarcastically, sweetening his tone with a smile. 

"You're on Clark." Lex said with a smile, before distracting Clark with another breath-robbing kiss. Before they could get too involved however, the door to the cinema opened, and cinema patrons started coming in. Lex pulled back, hoping no one would notice their flushed expressions and kiss bruised lips. While the cinema filled they spent their time people watching. 

Clark snuck his hand under Lex's jacket which was lying between them, catching Lex's hand, and interlacing their fingers. He turned his head and smiled shyly at Lex when Lex squeezed his fingers gently. 

Clark continued to hold Lex's hand as the lights dimmed and the curtains drew back. He was amazed at how comfortable it felt to be sitting so close to Lex, holding hands in the dark while watching old movies. The fact that he had been at least half hard since picking Lex up didn't decrease his comfort level. In fact the frisson of tension was enhancing the night. He was fairly sure that Lex was in the same condition, and blushed when Lex caught him looking to check. Lex just laughed softly and told him to watch the movie. 

About twenty minutes into the movie there was a loud bang from the projector room and the screen went blank. Both Lex and Clark jumped at the noise, negating their earlier bet. Several of the other patrons also jumped, and there were a couple of screams. Clark moved to stand, wanting to see if he was needed, but before he moved Lana's voice was heard on the speakers coming from the projector room. 

"Sorry for the disruption everyone. The projector has just overheated. It will probably be working again when it has had a chance to cool down. I will be serving free cappuccinos in the lobby for the next twenty minutes." 

Clark groaned, and looked over at Lex. "I'm sorry. Nothing is going our way tonight is it? Should we go help Lana?" 

"We can if you want to. Alternatively we could sneak out the back way and head to Metropolis for a late screening. What time do you have to be home?" 

Clark blushed, and wouldn't make eye contact. "Actually I told Mom that I might not be home tonight. I said I'd be out until late and didn't want to wake them. She said I could stay over if you didn't mind, as it wasn't like you didn't have the room. I don't have to be home until lunch time tomorrow." 

"Well then, we have time to go to Metropolis then don't we?" Lex asked, ignoring the implications of Clark spending the night for the moment. He wasn't ready to ask if Clark would be staying in one of the guest rooms, or in his bed. Thinking along those lines would make the rest of the evening impossible to stand. As it was he just wanted to drag Clark back to the mansion and fuck his brains out. In fact, as the crowd emptied around them Lex seriously considered doing it there and then. 

"Metropolis sounds good. Am I still driving?" Clark said, pleased that Lex had let him off the hook and hadn't pressed any further about sleeping arrangements. 

"Lead the way." Lex said as they stood and made their way towards the back fire exit, sneaking out so as to avoid Lana. 

* * *

About half way to Metropolis Lex placed his hand half way up Clark's thigh, and began stroking lightly. Clark had been half hard for most of the time since arriving at the mansion and this was all it took for him to become fully erect. 

"Lex!" Clark gasped as Lex let his hand drift even further up his inner thigh. 

"Pull over Clark." Lex demanded quietly, his voice rough and low. 

Clark obliged, and pulled the car over at the side of the road, shutting off the engine. He turned and looked at Lex in anticipation, and Lex leant over and kissed him, his mouth hard and possessive. Clark allowed his mouth to soften and open, letting Lex have control of the kiss, startlingly aware of the hand still on his thigh, kneading the muscle. 

Lex pulled back slightly to nip at Clark's bottom lip, soothing each bite with a swipe of his tongue. He sucked the lip into his mouth, leaving Clark free to trace the scar on Lex's upper lip with his tongue. Clark was so hard he was waiting for the buttons of his jeans to fly off and ricochet around the car's interior. Wanting more skin contact he dropped his hands to the hem of Lex's tee shirt, sliding them up to glide over Lex's smooth stomach. Lex moaned at the gentle trace of hands over his skin, and shakily unbuttoned Clark's shirt. 

"I like this shirt." He murmured huskily into Clark's ear before running his tongue around the outer shell. Lex pulled back to admire Clark, from the tousled curls, down over the chest and firm stomach framed by the open shirt and lingering on the obvious erection stretching the denim of his jeans. 

"Want me to help you out with that?" Lex asked. Clark could only nod shakily in reply. 

Lex ran his hand over the bulge in Clark's jeans once before unbuttoning and unzipping them. He was surprised to see a pair of black cotton Jockey shorts instead of the blue checked cotton boxers he remembered from Clark's stint as the homecoming scarecrow. They were stretched by the large erection pushing against them, and had a damp spot over the head of Clark's cock. 

"Did Chloe pick these for you too?" Lex asked, not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice, while rubbing his thumb in small circles over the damp patch. 

"No, I uh... Oh, that feels good... I read in one of her Cosmo magazines that they are sexy, when I bought some I realized how comfortable they are. Oh God Lex, please don't stop." 

"Not stopping Clark, I promise. They are sexy, but not as sexy as the thought of you, naked and stretched out in my bed." 

"Fuck, Lex, anything you want." 

"I want to suck you Clark. Can I suck you?" 

"Please, anything. Please." 

Lex leant over and kissed the damp material before hooking his thumbs under the band and pulling them down. Clark arched up to help him, and Lex pulled Clark's jeans down over his hips also before having his first look at Clark's cock. It was gorgeous, uncut and big, not a monster, but still impressive. It was golden coloured, darkening to red at the top, and it emerged from a luscious patch of black curls. 

"God you're gorgeous Clark." Lex said as he swiped his tongue along the underside of Clark's cock, from the root to the tip. He then swirled his tongue around the head once, gently pulling down the foreskin with his hand. At Clark's moaned response Lex allowed his tongue to flick over the slit, tasting the salty pre-come. 

"Oh god Lex please, that feels so good. Please Lex." 

"Please what Clark? What do you want me to do?" Lex teased 

"Oh God Lex, suck me please. Suck me." 

Rather than replying, Lex took just the head of Clark's cock into his mouth and sucked gently, still allowing his tongue to swirl around it. When Clark moaned again, he dropped his head lower, allowing more of Clark's cock into his mouth, sucking harder now, and running his tongue along the length. Clark took advantage of the situation to do something he had wanted to do for years, and gently trailed his fingers over Lex's bare scalp. He suspected that he had developed a fetish for bald heads. 

"That feels so good. Fuck" Clark said, smiling when Lex mumbled something that sounder like "later." Clark felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Lex's throat and he couldn't suppress the whimpering when Lex swallowed. Clark jolted forward at the sensation, and was about to apologize when Lex wrapped his hands around Clark's hips and pulled. Clark followed the motion, and realized Lex wanted him to thrust, to fuck his mouth. Obliging, Clark pushed upwards into the warm, wet suction. Clark looked down and saw Lex's lips pulled tight, surrounding the base of his cock. The sight of it was so hot he felt his orgasm approaching, melting his spine and curling his toes. 

"Oh God Lex, I'm gonna come." 

The only response was Lex holding his hips tighter, and sucking harder. Clark took that as permission, and frantically trying not to grab anything breakable, he came, moaning Lex's name and then watched as Lex swallowed. Lex kept sucking gently, running his hands over Clark's hips and thighs as his breathing returned to normal. 

"Wow Lex. Thanks." Clark said with a shy smile. He pulled Lex up to meet him and kissed him thoroughly, moaning at the taste of his come in Lex's mouth. Lex pulled back and smiled. 

"I take it you liked that then." He said smugly. Clark decided that he needed to wipe the smug smile off Lex's face, and he grazed his knuckles over Lex's erection, still covered in denim. 

"Oh God. Clark, you don't have to." Lex gasped. He hoped that Clark wouldn't stop, but thought he should give him the option. 

"I want to. I just don't really know what to do." Clark admitted shyly. 

"You can do anything you want. Any way you want to touch me is fine by me Clark." 

Clark was awed by the level of control Lex was giving him over his body. Being told he could indulge any of his fantasies was overwhelming, and his cock twitched in renewed interest. He decided the first thing he needed to do was undo Lex's jeans. He knew how uncomfortable it was to be confined by denim while fully hard. He slowly undid the button, and pulled down the fly. He was shocked by Lex's erection springing free, not restrained by underwear. 

"Oh God Lex, you're gorgeous." Clark blurted out. He was too awed by the situation to be embarrassed. 

Lex watched Clark's face closely. Most of his lovers reacted at least a little to the fact that he was hairless everywhere, but Clark's face only expressed desire and affection. 

Clark trailed his fingertips down the length of Lex's cock. He noticed that Lex was circumcised, and had only slightly smaller proportions than him. He ran his hand over the pubic mound, amazed at the soft velvety texture of the naked skin there. 

"God Clark, please don't tease." Lex pleaded. All his control was gone with Clark simply touching him. He had wanted this for so long that he didn't know how long he could last. 

Clark wrapped his big hand around Lex's cock, and started sliding it up and down, twisting his hand slightly at the head. Lex's spurt of pre-come made the slide slicker and hotter and caused Lex to whimper. Clark was amazed that it was him causing Lex to lose control so completely. The whole experience was making him feel powerful in a way that had nothing to do with his alien heritage. Clark continued to stroke Lex the same way as he usually touched himself and was rewarded by Lex bucking rhythmically into his hand. 

Lex threw his head back into the seat as he continued to thrust into Clark's warm hand. Clark took advantage of the long column of throat exposed and sucked kisses along the sweaty skin. Clark pushed up Lex's tee shirt and bent down to run his tongue along the ridges of Lex's hipbones and stomach. The musky scent of Lex's arousal drew him closer, and Clark let his tongue drift out to taste. Remembering how good it felt when Lex sucked him, Clark wanted to return the favour. Without taking his hand off the shaft Clark sucked the head of Lex's cock into his mouth and ran his tongue around the circumcision scar, causing Lex to jerk up into his mouth. Clark put his other hand on Lex's hip and effortlessly held him in the seat. Clark let his mouth open wider and took more of Lex's cock into his mouth while still working the shaft with one hand. 

"Clark, I'm going to come. Clark, pull off now." Lex panted, feeling his orgasm approaching. 

Clark ignored the warning and Lex buried his hands in Clark's hair and came hard in Clark's mouth. Clark was amazed at the taste of Lex coating his tongue and remembered to swallow. He pulled his mouth off Lex's softening cock and kept stroking it gently. Clark was amazed at the peaceful open expression on Lex's face when he opened his eyes. Lex pulled Clark in for a long kiss, only breaking it when the need for oxygen became too great. 

"Was that okay?" Clark asked, shy again now. 

"Uh huh." Lex grunted. He was still to blissed out on the post orgasmic high to respond articulately. Clark took the incoherence as a compliment, and rested his head on Lex's shoulder. 

"I think this is the first time I've seen you speechless Lex." Clark commented with a grin. 

"Brat." Lex responded before pulling Clark in for another kiss. When they pulled back this time they each adjusted their clothes, making themselves look more respectable again. 

"Did you have your heart set on a movie once we get to Metropolis, Clark?" Lex asked casually. 

"No. Why? What did you have in mind?" 

"Have you ever been clubbing?" 

"No. Did you want to go?" Clark asked curiously. 

"Only if you want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I would love to show you off. I've always fantasized about dancing with you too." 

"That sounds good, but I'm not a very good dancer. Am I dressed appropriately?" 

"You look fantastic. Besides, you're hot. They would let you in if you showed up in a hessian sack. If you can't dance then I will teach you. Everyone can dance if they have the right partner. It's just a matter of rhythm, and you just proved you have that." Lex said suggestively. 

Clark blushed and nodded his agreement to the plan. 

"Good. Now hop out, I'm driving from here." Lex commanded. 

Clark obeyed and they switched seats. Clark spent the rest of the journey stroking Lex's leg and anticipating dancing with Lex in some dark club. He was still amazed that this was all happening. 

* * *

A Valet came to collect the car in front of the Metropolis club when Lex pulled in. Lex turned to Clark and undid another two buttons on his shirt. He then ran his fingers through Clark's hair, messing it up further. 

"I love your hair like this by the way." Lex said as he forced himself to stop touching it. 

"Thanks, Chloe did it. I don't like the curls." Clark's cheeks turned crimson at the compliment. 

"I don't know why, they're gorgeous, you should wear it like this more often. Now are you sure you're happy to go in here?" 

"Yeah, let's go." 

Lex got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. He waited for Clark at the curb, and took his hand when he reached him. 

"Lex is this okay? I thought you didn't date men publicly." 

"Clark, this isn't the sort of place my business associates frequent, and the press is banned. Besides, I only said that it had never been worth the hassle to date men publicly. You're worth it. If you are happy with it I want to tell the word that you're with me. That is if you _are_ with me?" 

Clark was amazed at the insecurity that Lex was showing. He couldn't believe that Lex was willing to run the publicity gauntlet for him, and that he was unsure of his place in Clark's life. 

"Lex I've wanted to be with you for ages. I can't believe you are here with _me_. I don't care who knows it." 

Lex smiled and nodded. He ignored the line of people trying to get in and walked straight up to the doorman. 

"Lex, haven't seen you in ages my man." 

"Joey, how are you?" Lex asked as he shook hands, handing him the palmed cash. 

The doorman stepped aside and let them in, eying Clark as he stepped through. Lex put a proprietary hand on Clark's lower back as he guided them into the club. Clark looked out onto the dance floor as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He was not surprised to see gorgeous men in various states of dress and undress writhing together under the hot lights. He followed Lex's directions up to the bar, where Lex ordered two bottles of water. He handed one to Clark and watched Clark's throat work as he took a long drink. After they had both finished their water Lex turned toward Clark and backed him up against a wall. 

"So Clark are you going to dance with me?" Lex asked as he slipped an arm on either side of Clark, boxing him against the wall and grinning in a predatory manner. 

"Yeah, sounds good." Clark replied before leaning forward and catching Lex's mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Lex straightened up, leaning into Clark and deepening the kiss. Clark growled from the back of his throat, surprising himself with the ferocity of his response. 

Lex broke the kiss by biting Clark's lower lip, then running his tongue over it once more before grabbing Clark's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. Clark was amazed at the amount of attention he received. He was expecting everyone to stare at Lex, who wouldn't? But he wasn't expecting the admiring looks he was getting. Lex turned to face Clark and placed his hands on Clark's hips, pulling him close so their bodies lined up. He directed Clark's movements at first, rocking against him and grinding their hips together. Clark soon picked up the rhythm and Lex turned in his arms so his back was to Clark's stomach. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's slimmer frame and pulled him closer. He hoped that Lex didn't mind that his erection was rubbing against Lex's ass. Lex obviously didn't mind as he wrapped one arm back around Clark's body and pulled him closer. Clark allowed one of his hands to play across Lex's stomach under the hem of his shirt. They danced for a couple of songs, touching freely and rocking against each other. Clark was amazed at how smoothly his body moved in response to Lex. He didn't feel gangly and awkward when Lex was around. 

Lex handed Clark his wallet. "Can you get us a couple of drinks? I will meet you at the bar." He whispered in Clark's ear before heading in the direction of the men's room. 

Clark nodded his assent and head back towards the bar. He ordered two more bottles of water and found a seat at a table overlooking the dance floor. He looked over the men there but couldn't see any who even approached Lex in terms of attractiveness. 

"Hi I'm Paul." A tall dark haired man said as he sat on the stool across from Clark. 

"Um, hi. I'm Clark. I'm kind of waiting for someone though." Clark said. He didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't feel like talking to this guy while he waited for Lex. Clark looked Paul over. He was very good looking with a good body, and he was just a touch shorter than Clark. He was wearing black leather pants and a shiny silver shirt. 

"You're here with Lex Luthor aren't you?" Paul sneered. "You're just his type." 

"I don't see what business it is of yours who I'm here with." Clark replied, wondering how this guy knew Lex, before realizing that in Metropolis everyone knew Lex. 

"Oh it's none of my business really. You just look like a nice guy, and I thought I would warn you about that prick Luthor." 

"I don't know how you know Lex, and I don't really care. My relationship with Lex is none of your business." 

Paul only laughed in response to this. "Lex Luthor doesn't have `relationships'. He has people he fucks until he gets sick of them. Then all of a sudden he decides that you aren't worth the time of day, and you never hear from him again." 

Clark felt angry with this guy for presuming to know about his relationship with Lex, but there was a chill of fear that this guy may be right. He knew that Lex had been a good friend, but what if this changed everything. Clark realized that he couldn't foresee a future with Lex in it. He was relieved to see Lex stalking toward them with a scowl on his face, displaying an emotion that looked suspiciously like jealousy. 

Lex came to Clark's side and wrapped his arm possessively around Clark's shoulders. He followed this with a hard kiss to Clark's mouth before asking. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Clark?" Lex turned around to face Paul and his expression hardened further. 

"Lex, you never used to mind sharing your toys." Paul taunted with an angry look on his face. 

"Paul. It's been awhile." Lex responded calmly. Clark felt a stab of pain at the fact that Lex hadn't disputed Clark's status as `toy'. 

"Yeah it has. I see you have moved on to younger pastures. How old is he Lex?" 

"That is none of your business Paul. Goodbye." Lex responded calmly before picking up his water bottle and pulling Clark by the hand. Clark simply followed, confused and hurt, as Lex led them down a corridor and out of a set of exit doors. Clark found himself standing with Lex in the alley that ran beside the club. 

"I'm sorry about that Clark. I can only imagine what he was telling you." Lex said when they got outside. 

"He said a few things. Did you used to date him Lex?" Clark asked jealously. 

"We didn't really date. I did spend some time with him when I was in college though. What did he say? You seem upset." 

"He just said that you didn't have relationships, that you just fucked people until you got tired of them, and then you cut them off." 

"Firstly, I stopped spending time with Paul when I realized that he was more interested in the money and privilege than he was in me. Secondly, what I had with him doesn't compare to what I want to have with you. I can't believe you would think I could do that to you Clark. This is why I just wanted to stay friends. The last thing I wanted to do was fuck up our friendship. I... I need you in my life Clark. I love you for fuck's sake. What do I need to do to make this right?" 

Clark was amazed at the intensity of Lex's voice. He couldn't believe that Lex had said he loved him. It was more than he had ever hoped for. 

"I didn't believe him really. I was just scared. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, and I guess I was worried that by taking this further I might have screwed up our friendship too." Clark replied. 

"No screwing this up on either side then." Lex whispered as he backed up against the wall, pulling Clark along with him. 

"Nope, that sounds good to me." Clark whispered before gently brushing his mouth across Lex's. 

Lex wrapped his hands around Clark and placed them on his ass. Pulling him closer, Lex slipped one leg between Clark's, and pressed it up into Clark's crotch. He was pleased to find the hardness there matching his own. They began to move together, grinding in imitation of their earlier motion on the dance floor. 

Lex bit along Clark's throat and collarbone, sucking kisses along the skin as he went. Clark's hand came between them and ran along Lex's chest over his shirt. Finding a nipple, he pinched it cruelly. When Lex responded with a moan, Clark repeated the action on the other nipple. 

Lex wrapped his outside leg behind Clark's thighs and pulled him closer to increase the friction against his groin. When the pressure became too great he quickly undid the fastening of both of their pants and reached in to grab Clark's cock. Clark brought his hand down also, and Lex manoeuvred their hands so that both of their cocks were wrapped in the cradle formed by their joined hands. They thrust together into the tight warm heat and Clark's movements became erratic first. Lex caught his mouth in another kiss, then pulled back to watch Clark's face as he came, spurting hot come onto their hands and stomachs. The come made their hands extra slippery and Lex followed Clark over the edge shortly afterwards. 

They stood with their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath. When Lex could function again, he tucked first Clark, then himself away and pulled out a handkerchief to clean their hands. Before cleaning the last of it up, he put one finger to his mouth, delighting in the taste of them together. 

"I don't think I can ever let you go." Lex whispered in Clark's ear. Clark responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Lex and pulling him close. 

"No letting go. That's good." Clark whispered back. 

"Oh, what a cute couple." Clark heard from behind him. He tensed and turned around, pushing Lex behind him. He was faced by a man in ragged clothing, pointing a gun at them. 

"Give me your wallets and any jewellery and watches you have on you." The man said, waving his gun around. 

Lex stepped out from behind Clark and started taking off his watch. Clark noticed it was the Napoleon watch that Lex had received from his mother, and he placed a hand on Lex's arm. 

"No Lex, don't." Clark said. 

"We have no choice in the matter Clark. This gentleman is pointing a gun at us. I think we should do as he instructs." Lex responded calmly. 

"Your boyfriend is right. Just do what you are fucking told." The man snarled, pointing the gun at Lex now. Clark decided in that moment that his secrets weren't worth Lex losing his mother's watch. He knew how much it meant to Lex. 

"I love you too Lex. I'm sorry." Clark said before using his superspeed to knock the would-be-mugger out and grab the gun. He ejected the bullets, and crumpled the gun into a ball of scrap metal before dropping it to the ground. He then turned to face Lex guiltily. 

"Pick the gun up Clark. You can't leave that lying around where someone can find it." Lex directed. 

Clark couldn't believe how calm Lex was after seeing an open demonstration of his powers. Clark bent down and retrieved the gun. 

"Sorry Lex, I guess I owe you an explanation. I was going to tell you eventually. I promise. I always hated lying to you." 

"It's fine Clark. I already know. Or at least I know most of it. We can talk about the rest in private later. Right now we should get out of here before anyone comes along." 

"You know? How do you know Lex? Why didn't you say anything before now?" 

"I've known for some time Clark. Between what I saw myself, and what Hamilton told me I figured most of it out. Once I found out what you were hiding, I realised how important it was to hide it. I certainly didn't want to expose you by having someone else investigate any further, and I didn't want to risk your friendship by doing it myself. I hoped that one day you would tell me yourself." 

"Thank you Lex. I can't believe you knew, and you still wanted to be around me. Even knowing I was lying to you." Clark was in awe of this fact. Lex knew who he was and he loved him anyway. 

"Like I said before Clark, I love you. The rest of it doesn't matter. I never liked the lies, but I understood why you felt they were necessary. No more lies now though right?" 

"No Lex, no more lies. I love you too. You are so amazing. I can't believe this is all happening. I think this is the best night of my life." 

Lex allowed Clark to kiss him again before leading him towards the car. 

"What about the mugger? We can't just leave him there." Clark asked. 

"We will let security deal with it. I certainly don't want you there when the police arrive. You need to be careful Clark. I will do everything in my power to protect you, but I can only do so much." Lex said, becoming more emotional now the immediate threat was over. "Thank you for saving my watch by the way. You know what it means to me." 

"It's not a problem Lex. It wasn't the ideal time to tell you, but I didn't want you to lose another link to your mother just because I was afraid." 

"Well thank you. Now let's go. Will you come home with me?" Lex asked softly. 

"Of course. I don't want to be anywhere else." Clark replied with a grin as he got into the passenger seat. 

* * *

They were about forty minutes outside Smallville when Murphy's Law struck again. Lex was driving along at well over the speed limit when one of the tires blew, pulling the car strongly to the side. Lex managed to slow down and pull over to the side of the road without further incident. 

"That's just great." Lex exclaimed. 

"Do you have a spare?" Clark asked 

"I'm not sure. I assume so." Lex replied before popping the trunk. A glance revealed that no, he didn't have a spare. "We're out of luck Clark. It looks like I don't have one." 

"Well what do we do now?" 

"I'll call my mechanic Hans, he will bring out the spare and fix it for me. It will probably take him an hour or so to get here though. So until then we wait." Lex responded. He was frustrated with the situation, as he wanted to get Clark home and into his bed. 

"There is a faster way Lex." Clark said with a sly smile. 

"What's that?" Lex responded curiously. 

"Well you could call your mechanic, but tell him you have a ride back to town and get him to drive the car back." 

"Then how do we get home?" Lex asked suspiciously. 

"Well, I've never done it carrying anyone. But I can get back to your place from here in under a minute." Clark replied quietly, excited about finally being able to show off a little. If he was honest with himself, Clark also liked the idea of carrying Lex. 

"That sounds good Clark. Just let me call Hans, then I can't wait to appreciate the journey at warp speed." Lex quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket and placed the call. He then walked up to Clark and waited patiently while he was scooped up. Lex was very excited about seeing more of what Clark could do, and he was thrilled with the new level of honesty between them. 

"Turn your head to face me." Clark instructed. When Lex complied he ran them to the mansion, stopping once he entered the grounds. 

"We're here Lex." Clark said, as he reluctantly put Lex back on his feet. 

"Wow Clark. That was amazing. How fast can you run anyway?" 

"I don't know really. I know when I hit top speed you can't see me." 

"You must run faster than the brain receives signals. Again I say wow." Lex said with a grin. 

"Come on Lex. Didn't you promise me something involving nudity and a bed?" Clark teased. 

Lex took the hint and headed inside, leading Clark up to his bedroom. Once they were there Lex walked to his bed and sat down. 

"Undress for me." He asked softly. 

Clark nodded in agreement. He was embarrassed, but he wanted to give Lex anything he asked for. Clark still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be here in Lex's room. He toed off his boots first, and then quickly shed his socks. Looking Lex in the eye he slowly unbuttoned his shirt before dropping it off his arms onto the floor. Clark noticed how Lex's breath caught when he unbuttoned his jeans, and he dropped them slowly down his legs, stepping out of them when they hit the floor. Suddenly given confidence by the way Lex was looking at him he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his jockey shorts, slowly pulling them down to reveal his rapidly hardening cock. Stepping out of them he stood up straight, completely naked and enjoying the feel of Lex's eyes on him. 

"You're the most gorgeous man I have ever seen." Lex said. He stood up and walked over to Clark, reaching out to touch him reverently. Lex ran one hand along Clark's torso and over his hip. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Clark was here and had stripped just for him. He reached up and gave Clark one soft gentle kiss before continuing his instructions. 

"Go and lie on the bed for me." Lex instructed as he watched Clark's graceful movements. 

Clark complied, and stretched out over Lex's comforter. His breath caught at the look in Lex's eyes and the sense of belonging that overcame him. 

"You wouldn't believe how long I have wanted you there like that." Lex said as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor to join Clark's. He removed his shoes and socks and dropped his jeans, mimicking Clark's previous actions. When he was naked he joined Clark on the bed, noting Clark's nervous anticipation. 

"What do you want to do Clark?" Lex asked softly. He ran his hand up and down Clark's side while looking down at the beautiful body stretched beside him. 

"Will you make love to me Lex? I want you inside me." Clark responded shyly. He had spent a lot of time in his room thinking of that very thing, and couldn't wait to see if it was as good as he expected. 

"Oh God yes Clark. Are you sure that's what you want?" 

"I'm sure." Clark said, before pulling Lex down into a gentle kiss. 

"Is this your first time?" Lex asked gently after pulling back. 

"Yeah, but you can't hurt me. It will be alright I promise." 

"I know it will. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Lex moved on top of Clark and kissed him again, fucking Clark's mouth with his tongue in imitation of what he wanted to do with his body. Lex ground down against Clark's stomach and enjoyed Clark's thrust up in response. 

"Please Lex, I want you in me. Please." Clark pleaded. 

"Shhh, I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Lex reached towards his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and a tube of lubricant. 

"No condom, Lex. I don't want anything between us. I can't get sick. I just want to feel you." 

"Are you sure Clark? I know I'm clean, but I can get tested again if you want me to." 

"No, its fine, we'll be fine. Just hurry please." 

Lex chuckled at Clark's impatience then threw the condom onto the floor. He opened the tube and coated several fingers liberally. Lex gently pushed Clark's legs up against his chest and was pleased when Clark held them there. He then gently stroked down over Clark's balls and massaged his perineum. Lex was so turned on by Clark's sexy little begging sounds. He circled the hole slowly with his index finger and gently slid it in to the first knuckle. At Clark's groan of encouragement he gently rocked his finger in and out until it was completely engulfed in Clark's tight heat. Lex then curled his finger up and brushed it over Clark's prostate. 

"Oh God Lex. More please. I need you." Clark moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Lex's finger. Lex pulled his finger out and replaced it with two, repeating the rocking action and scissoring them slowly before building up to firmer touches. When Clark once again started moving into the thrusts Lex added a third finger. 

"Please Lex, I need you in me now." Clark whined. He couldn't believe how good this felt. Clark had experimented with his own fingers before, but it hadn't felt anywhere near as good as it felt to have Lex moving inside him. Clark couldn't even imagine how good it would feel when Lex's cock was sliding into him. 

Lex slicked his cock quickly and pulled his fingers out of Clark. He lined himself up with the hole, and rocked in gently before Clark could complain at the loss. Lex couldn't believe how tight and hot Clark was. More than that, he couldn't believe the fact that he was fucking the boy he had loved for several years. It was all Lex could do to make sure he kept it slow, not wanting to hurt Clark. When Clark tensed up, Lex forced himself to hold still until Clark relaxed again. 

"Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?" Lex asked with his voice full of concern. 

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment. It feels so good to have you in me Lex." Clark panted. It felt different to anything he had imagined. The intrusion didn't hurt, but he did feel a stretching, burning sensation as Lex pushed in. Clark felt so full, and he couldn't believe he had waited so long for this. To have Lex burying himself in Clark's body after all this time felt amazing. 

When Clark relaxed under him Lex began to rock forward once more. Clark picked up the motion and rocked in counterpoint to Lex's thrusts. Soon Lex was buried balls-deep in Clark's body, and he held himself still to prevent himself from coming on the spot. 

"You feel so good Clark. So tight. Like you were made for me." Lex whispered in Clark's ear. He turned his head and kissed Clark gently. "I do love you, you know." He whispered. 

"I know. I love you too. Now move, Lex. Please." Clark begged. 

Lex pulled about half way out of Clark's body and rocked back in gently. He repeated this gentle motion until Clark wrapped his legs around Lex's waist and pulled him in more forcefully. 

"God Clark, so good." Lex grunted as he took the hint and started moving faster. He put his hands under Clark and adjusted the angle so his cock slid along Clark's prostate with each thrust in. 

"Lex, feels so good. Love you. Fuck." Clark said in a garbled voice. 

Their motion got faster and more desperate and Lex could feel his orgasm approaching. 

"Touch yourself for me Clark. I want to see you come." Lex instructed. 

Clark did what he was told straight away, and pumped his hand down over his own cock. The combination of that and the pressure on his prostate caused him to come a few thrusts later, swearing and moaning Lex's name as his come splattered over his chest. The spasming of Clark's ass around his cock caused Lex to come almost straight away. He dropped his head to Clark's chest and bit one nipple as he pumped his orgasm deep inside Clark's body. 

"You're mine now, I'm never letting you go." Lex whispered softly against Clark's skin. 

"Yeah, yours." Clark replied, wrapping his arms around Lex's body. 

They lay together for a couple of minutes like that before Lex gently pulled out. Lex went to the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth which he used to tenderly clean Clark and himself up with. He then dropped the cloth to the floor and pulled back the comforter. After helping Clark under the covers he climbed in beside him and lay on his back. Clark immediately dropped one leg over his and rest his head on Lex's shoulder. 

"I think that despite all the things that went wrong, I wouldn't change our first date for the world." Lex mused after a few minutes of silence. 

"I guess it wasn't the smoothest running first date in history." Clark replied. 

"No, but despite Lana's tantrum, the projector blowing up, jealous ex-lovers trying to cause trouble, an attempted mugging and a flat tire, I think it turned out quite well." Lex said after pressing a kiss to Clark's temple. 

"Yeah, but at least we got to make it up to one another." Clark replied while kissing Lex's chest. They lay quietly for awhile, enjoying their newfound intimacy. 

"Clark?" Lex said quietly while stroking his lover's back. 

"Yeah Lex?" Clark murmured sleepily, tucking his head under Lex's chin and pulling him closer. He looked up and saw Lex's tired grin. 

"Please let me know if there is some other way we can screw up tonight." 


End file.
